


Everything She Ever Wanted: Truths and Secrets

by DawnMunn



Series: Everything She Ever Wanted [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMunn/pseuds/DawnMunn
Summary: This is part 1 of a short story series set in season 11 but AU. When the Parsa case is over Bishop is recalled back to the NSA once again so Kelly-Ann who was temporarily assigned to the team during that time as well is made a permanent member instead. She and Tony are attracted to one another but don't act on it. When he discovers some secrets about her will it help them find their way to love?





	1. Chapter 1

Everything She Ever Wanted.

 

Kelly-Ann had been a member of Gibbs team for just a couple of months and she really loved it and her job. She had been based in DC for the last couple of years or so and had worked on various desks. But had got temporarily assigned to Gibbs team during the whole Parsa affair, because of leading the initial investigation into him as he rose to power working alongside NSA annalist Ellie Bishop. In the end the NSA ended up pulling Bishop from her temporary assignment as the case came to its conclusion. When Parsa took Bishop hostage following his capture Gibbs had let Kelly-Ann in on his plan to rescue Bishop and she’d helped him with the execution of that plan. Without actually realizing that he was testing her at the same time. That was until a few days later when she’d gone to see Vance about her next assignment. As they were having the discussion Gibbs came storming into the office saying that he wanted Kelly-Ann to be assigned to the team permanently and to take Ziva’s place on the team. So with that Vance told her that the only openings he’d got in DC was on the European desk, other than that he’d got places available on teams in New York and Marseille. So if she didn’t want to take any of those jobs and wanted to remain on Gibbs team then he was happy to get the paperwork sorted out from the temporary assignment to full permanent member. Before giving an answer she turned to look at Gibbs and could tell by the look on his face that he did want her on the team. So with that she turned to Vance and said that she would take it.

 

In the last couple of months she’d found that she was loving the job more because she was now apart of a team and not working on her own anymore. She also loved the way that no matter how long things took they would get the crime solved between all of them, rather than when she was on her own having a few open cases on her desk open all at once and trying to get through them all. The thing she loved the most though was learning from Gibbs, McGee and Tony.

 

Of course over the time that she had been at NCIS she knew all about Tony’s reputation all to well. But she found that with getting to know him as a person that most of it just seemed to be a cover story and there were times when she would get a real appearance into the man behind all the bravado. Yes the two of them had flirted with one another and she did feel that she did have a slight attraction to him. But because of the way he was such a great friend to her she didn’t want to spoil it between them, because it was too much of a good thing between them. Plus of course there was also rule 12 to consider. Not only that she also knew that if he knew the truth about her he wouldn’t be interested in any way to her at all. So one night early on when he did ask her out on a date she turned him down flat, but ended up having so many regrets about it.

 

In the next case that fell into their laps they knew that their suspect Carol had killed their victim and the victim’s sister Michaela, they just couldn’t seem to get enough evidence to prove it. Not only that her husband Grant was also a marine involved in a finance office. During the investigation his CO had come to them to say that money had been going missing out of the office in thousands of dollars. So their theory was that he was stealing the money because he and Carol were having an affair and they were planning on making their getaway before NCIS could work out the truth. The case then ended up getting blown up even wider. Because by chance the FBI had been investigating a separate case on the base but had talked to their suspects. Thinking that his questioning was connected to the NCIS case they had then gone onto kill the FBI agent making it then a joint op between them.

 

In the end it was decided that they were going to do an undercover op, especially as the house opposite the couple’s house was up for sale. Plus between herself, McGee and Abby following the CO giving permission. They’d hacked into Grant’s computer at work and had found a secret file to the place he was storing the money in before he then moved it on. So they needed proof as to where he was sending the money to as well as evidence into the murders. So the plan was to put Tony into his office as a civilian worker to keep an eye on Grant. Kelly-Ann was going to be working at home as Tony’s wife and to hide what they were really doing she was going to run her insurance business from home with McGee being her business partner. That way they could have Gibbs and Abby going in and out acting as though they were doing a home visit as their clients. Because of it being such a big op they of course needed permission to do it, but also needed to have she and Tony’s agreement because of them having to be a couple. They did of course agree to it, but because of the way she seemed to be a bit reluctant in her agreement and of course Tony had noticed it. When they returned to their desks to collect their stuff and leave for the night, he looked across at her and said “Are you ok with this?” She just shrugged her shoulders and even if in a way she felt that she wasn’t ok she just answered with “I’m fine.”

 

After she got home and started to really think things over she just couldn’t settle, so in the end she decided that she owed Tony the truth so after tossing things about in her head she decided that she should go and tell him that truth and went over to his apartment. As she sat on the sofa as he got them a drink, after handing it to her and then sitting next to her he said “What is this about?”

She sighed as she played with her glass and then said “I am honestly ok about doing the op and do want to do it. I’m just scared that you won’t want anything to do with me when you know the truth and it’s also some of the reason why I turned you down for the date.” 

As he took the glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table before taking her hand he replied “I promise that it won’t ever happen. You’re shaking, come on tell me, what is it?”

She answers “It’s because I’m not that experienced where men are concerned. It stems from when I was a child because I was physically and mentally abused by my step-father. When that got found out I was then sent to live with my grandparents and they were both very strict where boys were concerned. When we had foreign students stay with us in the summer and things if they followed me anywhere in the house I was watched because I wasn’t allowed anywhere on my own with a boy. Because my mom had me when she was sixteen and they were worried about me following in her footsteps. When I was eighteen I had my first proper boyfriend or so I thought. At first everything was ok and went really well. Then one night when we were alone he tried things on too fast and no matter how many times I said no he kept trying. Eventually though I did get out of there without anything happening. After that I ended things, but he still wouldn’t take no for an answer and turned into a bit of a stalker. He’d do silent phone calls, send letters saying I wasn’t allowed to go to concerts or other things alone or spend time with family and friends. It finally came to an end when I was going to London to meet some friends and he turned up on the same coach as me. Luckily the coach broke down and I knew my way into London from where we were so I got onto a train instead and lost him. After that I have had relationships, don’t get me wrong. But as soon as they’ve found out about my lack of experience I’ve been dropped like a ton of bricks. So I kind of have a zero trust in men now. And I’m just worried that some of my fears may come out as we do this op and I’ll end up somehow blowing it because of that.”

As she then breaks down he pulls her into a hug. Once she settles and they break apart he then says “Other than because of the job, do you trust me?”

She looks at him and answers truthfully “Tony you’re about one of the only men that I do trust with my life, both on and off the job.”

He then gently takes her under the chin with his hand and squeezes the hand he’s got hold of a bit more as he says “I don’t care about how much or how little experience you’ve had, I care about you very much and I would like to hope that there is still a chance for us, even if it does mean breaking rule 12. Other than for doing this undercover op we will keep our work and home life separate. We will just take this as slow as you want to go and I promise you that I will never push you into anything you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for. I know that it will be a completely different matter when we’re undercover. But even then I will always make sure with you that you’re completely ok with whatever it is we need to do.” He then lets go of her chin and runs his fingers down the side of her face before returning them under a chin again as he then adds “You are a very beautiful sexy woman and I promise you that I will not be anything like those other men and I will always be the man that you can trust with your life.” As he then lets go of her chin again and then moves in slowly for a kiss she soon finds herself starting to relax and start responding to him and when his tongue starts to demand entrance she soon gives it. As his hand moves to the back of her head to deepen the kiss she finds her heart racing, but it is actually in a good way. Although in a way she does find herself filling with some regret that she hadn’t told him the truth sooner and give the two of them a chance. As they eventually break apart and her eyes flutter open she knows that she just might be grinning like a stupid teenager. But she doesn’t care because she knows that this is everything she wants, even if they are breaking the rules! He then takes her hand again and says quietly “So does this mean that as long as we don’t get a case of course, can we have the date that we didn’t have?”

She replies with a smile “Yes we can.”

He then says “Ok, I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. We will only postpone if we get a case and this time it will only be postponed. So do you want to stay for a drink and a movie?”

She answers “I will do.” So that’s what the two of them and watch the movie cuddled up together and for the first time in her life she does find herself feeling safe with a man. At the end of the movie after sharing another kiss he then walks her down to her car and is a real gentleman because he holds her hand while they walk down to her car, they then share another kiss before he opens the car door to let her get in. Later in her own apartment as she gets into bed she feels very happy and contented. Just before she settles down to sleep she picks her phone up and just sends him a text saying “Thank you.” He sends one saying that he will always keep his promise to her and will never ever hurt her and “Goodnight.” She then falls asleep with a smile on her face!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly-Ann's and Tony's day after the revelations that she had revealed to him as well as their very first date, there is also a bit of case involvement but not anything to do with their up and coming undercover op, that will be coming soon!

Everything She Ever Wanted

 

In the end they do end up being lucky with having no new cases come in other than the one that they’re working on and getting everything ready for Tony and Kelly-Ann to go undercover. Although it had also been decided that some aspects of it would have to be left on hold until the FBI was fully involved. So the team was open for new cases but if it appeared to be anything major that they couldn’t be bogged down with then Balboa’s team was sent out.

 

That morning when Kelly-Ann had woken up she found herself feeling very happy and happy about the prospect of going into work, and she knew that very much Tony was the one influencing that happy feeling in her. As she arrived that morning she was also quite surprised to find herself being the first one there, although she did know that Gibbs was already in and somewhere round the building because there was a coffee cup sitting on his desk. After a while he appeared and said that they would be working on cold cases before he then picked the cup up and headed up to Vance’s office. So she had then made a start on working through her pile as McGee arrived. When Tony then arrived a little while later she somehow knew that he was on the elevator and when it finally dinged on their floor she found that the butterflies were building in her stomach. Then she didn’t know if it was because of the way the two of them had been cuddled up together the night before and that his scent had already started to permeate in her senses. Because she had already loved the way he smelled, but she would only tend to pick it up if the two of them were either standing or sitting close together. That day she picked it up just as he was approaching their area and was walking past her. Then when he finally got into her sight her heart started racing away and she couldn’t believe how much she was feeling like a giddy teenager. As he then wished them both a “Good morning.” She could also sense how happy and bubbly he was also feeling. Then as he sat down and powered up his computer he gave her a sly smile which she returned with one of her own.

 

About half way through the morning she disappeared off outside for a while to get some air and a coffee, which she then took and went to sit in her favourite spot. The reason that she loved it so much was because the stone seat was slightly set back near some trees and shrubs and the path that it sat near was one that was hardly used by the Navy Yard workers, so it was nice and quiet. Over the years of her working at the Navy Yard it had certainly become her most favourite spot of all with the way she could sit with her coffee and meditate for a while, even on a freezing cold winters day she could still be found sitting in that exact spot. Although in all that time she had only just found out that that spot wasn’t covered by the CCTV cameras on the Yard either. So it then made her smile when she saw Tony walk past just a little bit further up on the cross roads obviously looking for her. When she saw him pass for a second time a few minutes later she couldn’t bare it any longer so she cleared her throat loudly and sat forward so he could see her, and when he did spot her she was rewarded with one of his million watt smiles that she loved so much. As he came and joined her she could tell that he was being slightly hesitant about their vow of keeping work and home life separate. So she then whispered in his ear about there not being any camera there. He then just took her hand in his and she laid her head against his shoulder and they then just sat like that enjoying the silence together.

 

When they went back upstairs they shared a quick kiss where they were sitting before then going back to the coffee stand again to make it look like they’d just been on the coffee run. As they were just heading back to the bullpen again it was to see Gibbs coming down the stairs and as he saw them he rushed over to tell them to go and pick up Carla Monroe. She was the wife of one drug dealer called Nathaniel Monroe who had killed a marine after that marine had threatened him for dealing drugs to their fellow marines and his best friend had also been killed from a bad batch that he had been selling. It seemed that now Nathaniel was trying to cut a deal now that his trial date had been set. So he had now grassed the wife up saying that she had been the one that had contaminated the drugs and had given them the evidence to also prove it. Himself and McGee would be following on afterwards to search the place as they thought it best to do it when she was out of the way. Because when they’d gone to arrest Nathaniel she had gone a bit mad fighting them from taking him and had been lucky with managing to land a few punches on both Gibbs and McGee. When she’d gone in for another punch on Gibbs he’d managed to grab her wrists so that Kelly-Ann had then managed to get the cuffs on her. On that occasion as they’d taken her back to the Navy Yard and Kelly-Ann had talked her down during the ride back to the Yard and had calmed her down somewhat. Then whatever she’d said to Carla as they’d put her in the holding cell it had seemed to resonate with her and it had then made the interview so much easier. So as they left Kelly-Ann guessed it was the reason why Gibbs had sent them to do it. When they arrived at the house and got out of the car she said to him in warning “Just look out for the punch.” This time though she didn’t use her fists but she did try to escape them. The funniest thing about it was that just as they got hold of her she managed to get out of their grasp and sent the two of them flying into a muddy ditch. Kelly-Ann managed to find her footing first and got out of it, got after Carla and finally caught her. When she turned and saw Tony still trying to struggle out of it she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight. In the end though she took pity on him and after depositing Carla into the car and making sure she was cuffed and locked in there, she went back to him and helped him out.

 

When they got back to the Navy Yard again and had deposited Carla into holding again, a lot calmer than she had been on the first time they’d put her in there. As Tony headed to the locker room because he knew he couldn’t go to the bullpen in the state he was in. Even with Kelly-Ann being in a bit of a state herself she went up to tell Gibbs what had happened to them and that Tony was just getting clean and changed. Gibbs told her that she should do the same and then the two of them were to go and watch in observation.

 

While she was in the shower she knew it was going to happen, but actually found herself not getting nervous when she heard the door creek open, close and then lock. She just found herself getting a bit nervous about him seeing her naked as she started to let her thoughts get to her about it. It wasn’t the thought of her being naked as such it was just that over the years she’d become quite self conscious about the scars she had on her body from the abuse she’d suffered and also the new scars she’d picked up a few years ago when Harper Dearing had blown the NCIS building up. Even though she had got those scars from that day she had been grateful to Tony getting them out of the office when he did, because at that time she’d been in the office which had been next door to the armoury. Because the bomb had gone off as they were still trying to evacuate the building she’d ended up getting stuck under a pile of rubble. Even so when she had healed from her injuries she was so very happy that they’d got out of the office because that was no more and had completely collapsed. There was one scar from that day she had loved though and she never knew what had been digging into her, but whatever it was had left her with a heart shaped scar on her side. Luckily she’d only come out of it with just cuts, bruises and a broken arm. So in the end after getting some courage up she peeked round the shower curtain at and said “Anthony DiNozzo did you just sneak in here to see me naked?”

He replies “No because I guessed that for the moment that would be a hard limit for you. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok?”

She answers “I’m ok. And at least this time we only ended up being dirty and not punched, are you ok?”

He then answers “I’m fine. But I think the suit has probably had it though.”

As she then shut the shower off she then said “Can you pass me a towel please?” He does so and in the process does manage to get a quick flash of her body. Although with guessing from what they’re probably from he feels his anger build up as to how someone could cause that much damage to a child. But of course it’s the newer ones that draw his attention especially as when he sees the heart one he thinks that it’s cute. Because of realizing what he’s seen she says calmly “Most of them are from when I was a child. The more recent ones I’m thankful to you for them.”

He asks with a puzzled look on his face “Why?”

She answers “Because you got us out of the office when Dearing blew the building up. I still managed to get struck under some rubble because of the bomb going off as we were evacuating. But if you hadn’t come in the office and told us to get out I wouldn’t be here because the office I was in got completely destroyed in the blast. The heart one I love and is a reminder of that day.”

He replies “I’m glad that you were ok, even if you were trapped. Mind you I was stuck in the elevator, but I should think that being stuck in rubble was quite scary?”

She answers “It was quite scary as I was in pain and only found out later it was because of a broken arm. Not only that the worst thing was being able to barely move and also not being able to breathe very well because of the rubble on my chest.”

He then says “And I know how that feels in a way after having the pneumonic plague.”

As she says “What?” He says to her “Get dressed and I promise you that I won’t look.” He then sits on the bench on the opposite side to her so that he has his back to her, while she then gets dressed out of his sight behind him and he carries on saying “It was before the time you got here. But I opened an envelope with the Y pestis inside it in the bullpen and ended up with the plague. I was drowning in my own fluids and of course survived it. So I presume that being stuck in rubble was something the same as that?”

She answers “I think so and probably for a few days after that as well because my chest and ribs were severely bruised from it. So it came as a relief when it eventually went off so I could breathe and cough and do other things without it being agony and not breathing properly. But then after seeing what had happened to the office afterwards and also knowing how many people had died on that day as well I was very thankful to be here still.” As she then sorts out her hair into its ponytail and has the back of her neck exposed, he places a soft kiss to that spot on her neck and he says “And I’m glad that you’re here too.”

She then turns and kisses him softly on the lips before saying “You know even if it is a shame that your suit got ruined, it is nice to see you in your casual stuff. It reminds me of the old days when I was first here and did sort of like you then. Of course that was when I thought that you wouldn’t be interested in me at all.” 

He replies “Thank you that’s good to know. I might just have to remember that, especially as I think that we’ve established now that I don’t care about what you have or have not done. I must say though that you look in your work suits and dresses too, but you also look good just being casual as well.”

She gives him a shy smile and says “Thank you.”

After that he says “Anyway we’d better get out of here and get to observation before Gibbs sends out a search party for. As he’ll know that we’re not there even if he is in interrogation.”

 

By the time Gibbs had dismissed them for the night everything on the case had been wrapped up nicely. In the first round in interrogation Carla wouldn’t admit to anything and kept saying that they couldn’t prove anything to her involvement. Even after the search had turned evidence up for them and Gibbs tried again he still didn’t get anywhere. As he came out of the room and they came out of observation Kelly-Ann said about how closely she’d been watching Carla closely and had started to wonder from her tells if there was another accomplice or a couple. To which Gibbs said that when they were doing the search and she was in holding he’d left strict instructions that for now she wasn’t allowed to have her call yet and she had been very desperate to make a call. So Kelly-Ann said that most probably she wanted to call them to either get the evidence to disappear before they got there or get them to cause a distraction and do an escape attempt, thinking that most probably she was going to be present when they did the search or even stick her tongue out at them so to speak when they didn’t find anything and then had to release her. So with that Gibbs decided that they should do a stakeout on the place. He sent she and Tony on ahead so that they could plant a package in the place where the proper package had been found, when they’d done it and had got back into the car again, they called to say it had been done. Gibbs then made a call to holding to say that Carla was now allowed her as he and McGee then made their way to join her and Tony for the stakeout. After Gibbs got the call to say that Carla had done her call he told them all to be on standby. About half an hour later someone turned up at the house and they followed him into the house a few minutes later and caught him red-handed with the false evidence in his hand trying to get rid of it because of thinking that it was the real thing. When they got back to the Navy Yard again with their new suspect Gibbs gave his interrogation to Kelly-Ann and Tony, which the two of them soon had him singing like a canary. While they were doing that Gibbs was in the other interrogation room having another go at Carla to no avail. So as Kelly-Ann and Gibbs talked things through again and she said that as he’d not said about having the accomplice there. Carla was most probably thinking that he’d got to the house and had got the job done of getting rid of it. So they then came up with a plan that he would have another go at Carla and then on his cue she would knock on the door and interrupt him. They would act out like she was showing him the evidence, he’d then let her in for her to slam the evidence down on the table in front of Carla and she would then ask calmly what that evidence was. Then they would just have to hope that she would finally admit things. Even though it was all a set up with the interrupting Gibbs as she waited for her cue to do it Kelly-Ann was quite surprised at how nervous she felt about doing it with knowing the rule about not interrupting him oh so well. In the end things did go according to plan and Carla was soon admitting everything. When they got back up to the bullpen Gibbs told them that the paperwork could wait until the morning and to go home. As they were all getting packed up Kelly-Ann found her mind wandering to she and Tony’s date a bit later on, as well as to what she was going to wear for it. Not only that she could also feel the nerves and excitement starting to build up. Although as she, Tony and McGee ended up in the elevator together going down to the parking lot and they said “Goodnight.” Just before heading to all their separate cars McGee also added “Have a good night.” She replied “Will do!” And as she turned to face Tony she couldn’t help the small smile that came onto her lips.

 

By the time Kelly-Ann got home she worked it out that she about an hour in which to get ready in. So first of all she had a quick soak in the bath, before getting out to stand in front of her wardrobe to make up her mind what she was going to wear. When she finally decided on what to wear and put it on, she then did her make-up. As she did it and was looking at her reflection in the mirror, she found herself thinking that for the first time in her life she was actually feeling really good about getting herself ready for a date with a man. Plus she knew that with the way Tony hid behind his own masks and she couldn’t hazard a guess as to what sort of life he’d had in the past. She somehow knew that one day he would probably tell her everything and those masks would drop away. Although in her heart she did know that he was the right man for her and she really hoped that things would work out ok for them as a couple.

 

In the end by the time she was ready she’d got about ten minutes to spare, so she ended up sitting down to have a cup of tea. Which in the end she did sort of regret doing because it gave her time to think and allow the nerves to build up, in the end though she told herself to stop being so stupid because she knew Tony, even if it did mean a big change to their overall relationship with one another.

 

When her front doorbell finally rang she got up from the sofa and as she went to open the door she took a deep breath, then as she opened the door her eyes nearly popped out of her head as to how Tony was looking. Even though at work she’d found him sexy in a suit, this suit was certainly one of his best ones. Not only that with the crisp white shirt and the green stripped tie that was really bringing out his gorgeous eyes, it took her a minute to finally take a breath with how sexy and gorgeous he was looking. He then presented her with a bunch of flowers which she just quickly put into water to put them into vases later on. As they then walked out o his car, he was the perfect gentleman, as he took her arm to walk her to the car and also opened the car door for her to get in.

 

For their date itself they went to a little Italian restaurant that was out of the way. Because of the place being just so small it was quite packed out. Even so because of the way it was all set out when they were sat at their table it still felt like the two of them were alone. The night also ended up being a really good one because of the food being so good, but it was also so good being in each other’s company and very much enjoying it. It was also from that night that she knew she had started to very much fall in love with him, because of the way he was such good company and the two of them talked with ease. Not only that being in the candlelight was making his green eyes shine so much, making her want to fall in them so very much. She was also amazed to find that she was very much getting the man behind all the bravado and the frat boy image. It did also make her realize that he did truly know how to treat a woman properly. The other thing that surprised was when as they were leaving the owner of the restaurant and his wife came to hug and kiss them both. Then in Italian they congratulated Tony on bringing such a beautiful woman with him to dinner and that they really hoped he was going to be with her for keeps. To which he replied also in Italian that he did really want her to be because she was a very special lady and he cared about her very much. After saying it he then put his arm round her waist and pulled her into him, before then placing a light kiss to the top of her head. She was then taken by surprise again when Mrs Fonsecca said that she must be very special to him because she was the first woman that he’d taken there. And somehow with that remark Kelly-Ann knew in an instant that he did truly want the two of them to work and knew that he did really care about her a lot. Of course while they’d been talking she hadn’t given anything away that she did actually know what they were talking about. Because as yet nothing had come up during the time she’d been on the team to show that she was also fluent in speaking Italian. She’d been doing it ever since she was a child because her cousin Tom had married an Italian lady called Lola and she didn’t speak one word of English. Kelly-Ann started to learn from a young age so that she could act as the family’s translator whenever they went to visit them and vice versa. She did though finally give away that she knew what they’d been talking about when Mrs Fonsecca told her to look after Tony, to which in Italian she said that she promised she would do so. It then of course made her laugh when she saw the expression on Tony’s face as to what she’d done. As they then held hands as they walked back to the car again she did apologize to him for not saying that she was fluent in Italian too and then explained about having done it since she was a child. All he did was turn round and say that it was ok because it now meant that they could share secret messages with one another because of the way the others didn’t know Italian.

 

By the time they got back to her apartment again following their date Kelly-Ann is feeling very happy and contented. Not only that she also had a feeling that being with Tony was helping her confidence grow, but she also knew that she could really trust him with her life both on and off the job. After helping her out of the car and taking her to her doorstep they hugged and kissed, as they broke apart she took his hand and whispered in his ear “Do you want to come in for a coffee?”

To which he said quietly back “Are you sure?”

She answered him “Yes I’m very sure.”

“Ok I will do, thank you.”

While she sorted out the coffees in the kitchen he went into the lounge. While she waited for the coffee getting done, she turned to pull the blind down over the window but while holding the string and looking out she soon became lost in her thoughts. As she looked at the moon outside she started to think that she wasn’t to waste this chance because he was a really great man and throw things away with him, not only that this was her chance to put the past finally behind her and have the man that she did really want to have in her life with her. When she finally managed to pull herself out of her reverie, she pulled the blind down and shut the darkness out. Because of how her kitchen was also set up and having the sink in front of the window to be able to reach the blind string she was standing on her tip toes. But was very surprised when she all of a sudden felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind her, she then took a deep breath in just to drink in his glorious scent. As he then kissed her neck and started to graze on the spot just below her earlobe, she soon found herself instinctively moving her neck so that he had more access and she was also soon finding that she was loving the sensations that it was causing to course through her body. It then made her smile when he whispered in her ear in Italian “You’re a beautiful woman.” To which she replied that he was a gorgeous man as she stroked his arms that were around her body. Once their coffees were ready they took them into the lounge and then sat having it cuddled up together on the sofa. As they finished them, he first of all put his cup down on the coffee table, before he then took her cup from her and did the same thing. After that they began to just share some lazy kisses, before he then pushed her down gently to be laying on the sofa. With also knowing about her past and her nervousness being in that position may bring up, he then made sure that as he went with her, he went down at her side rather than ending up on top her. As he moved to grazing on her he started to also let his hands roam over her body, but again took things very slowly with her. In the end though he did make sure that he ended things before things go to heated and it could end up going somewhere that she didn’t want it go in. As she went with him to the door to see him out, just before she opened the front door they shared another kiss. Then after she opened the door and he was standing on the top step she said to him “Thank you for a very special night.” Before they shared another quick kiss, as he then said “Goodnight.” And headed for his car. As she then closed the door she collapsed lightly against the wall as she sighed and touched her lips thinking just how lucky she truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final part of part one of this story, as the preparations begin for Tony and Kelly-Ann's undercover op, they also manage to have a couple of dates before everything begins and will something more happen between them?

Everything She Ever Wanted.

 

The next week the MCRT were taken completely off duty as the preparations started for Kelly-Ann and Tony’s undercover op began. For the both of them it was quite a busy week with getting all the paperwork done for it, along with getting all their false ID’s and other false papers done. By the end of the week the deal with the real estate agents was done so that they were able to have the house, so with an FBI agent acting like she’d been their agent sorting out their deal for them, they went and had a look at their new house for the first time. Even though Kelly-Ann was feeling very nervous about things, somehow their real-life relationship she found was making her feel a bit easier with things. They also had an advantage that the house also backed onto a close behind it, with an alleyway from their back garden that led onto the close, so it meant that while they were viewing the property McGee and some of the techies were able to sneak in while they did the viewing to check things out and also work out which room was going to be the best one to use for the base of operations in the house. To which the two of them were very happy when they said it would be the room next door to the master bedroom, as it then meant that the two of them got the master bedroom to themselves which also had an en suite bathroom in it. Not only that the thing that Tony was extremely happy about was that it was the bathroom with the Jacuzzi bath in it. So when they looked at it because of the way that the two of them were holding hands, he gave her hand a squeeze in a very suggestive way, but then whispered in her ear “But only if you’re ready to go that far of course.”

 

During that week for the most of it because of the team being off duty they ended up finishing their days early, so it meant that Kelly-Ann and Tony had had a chance of having a few more dates out together. It included a walk by the river hand in hand a couple of times, as well as a couple of cinema dates as well. One of those cinema dates had been on the night before they had gone to visit the house, after the date they had gone back to Tony’s apartment and the make out session that they had turned pretty serious, but they had stopped it before it went too far and she’d gone home. In bed as her thoughts started to wander she knew that how they had left things had been just right, but she also realized that something had clicked in her and that she was ready for something more to happen between them, yes her nerves were still there but she did know that it was right. The moment that it finally clicked in her head was as they were laying on the sofa together kissing and as his hands wandered over her body, he’d managed to undo her bra and his hands were caressing her breasts and with the way he was doing it, it was making it so much easier for her to relax into his touch. But even as they went down onto the sofa together kissing, he was still very careful not to land fully on top of her and made sure that he fell at her side, but this time he had gone on top of her than he had done before and she had found herself comfortable with that. The other reason why she knew she was ready was also because during the make out session in some of his touches she had found that she was arching into the touch and as she did so, she could feel his hardness as she brushed against him and for the first time in her life she was actually finding that she was turned on by it. So when he made the remark the next day at the house about them in the bath, she knew that she was ready, but what she did also know that she didn’t want that first time to happen in a house that wasn’t even their own and that they weren’t even being themselves in.

 

In the end things happened between them on the night before the op finally started, as they’d spent the day together as they had the day off. But all they’d really ended up doing was some pottering around shopping and other things. When he dropped her back at her apartment later on he’d told her that he was taking her for a surprise date. So after he’d left her she’d gone inside and had dressed up really nice and special for him, including taking her time over the underwear that she put on under the dress she wore. When he turned up later on to pick her up, he was looking just as sexy in one of his suits, but after taking one good look at her he managed to just about stutter out “You look stunning.” Before he then took her in a kiss, when they broke apart he took her hand as they went down to the car and they then headed back to his apartment.

 

At the door to his apartment, he just opened the door a little bit and then told her to wait outside for a minute; he then disappeared inside and came back to her a few seconds later with a red rose which he presented to her. Before he then told her to close her eyes, as she did so he came behind her and also put his hands over her eyes and he then guided her into the apartment. After what to her felt like quite a long walk through the apartment he finally stopped them moving, removed his hands from her eyes and told her that she was allowed to open them. As she opened her eyes it was to find that they were standing in the dinning area, which was all in candlelight and it also smelt heavenly. As well as the candles that were in the middle of the table, there was also a vase with flowers and roses inside of it. He was then the perfect gentlemen as he took the seat out from under the table, so that she could sit down. After that he had then gone onto serve them a really gorgeous three course meal that he had cooked for himself.

 

After their meal they then got cuddled up on the sofa together and had a cup of coffee, while watching a movie and the movie itself was of course something romantic, although once they had had the coffee the movie soon got forgotten about. The thing that surprised Kelly-Ann though was that she ended up being the one that initiated the first kiss that began it all and it then wasn’t long before they were lying on the sofa still kissing as she somehow managed to slip his suit jacket off him. This time as they went over he did also land fully on top of her, although in the end he did end up moving to her side and then moving her so that he could get to the zipper on her dress, seeing as when she was on her back he couldn’t get at it. While she then got her hands on his tie and stripped it off, his hands started to wander under the dresses skirt and up her thigh. Eventually he broke the kiss and climbed over the top of her onto his feet, as he stood next to the sofa he held his hand out, which she took and after lightly pulling her up onto her feet he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. As he put her back down on her feet next to the bed after initiating a kiss and breaking it he then said huskily as he tipped her under the chin to look at him “I promise that I won’t hurt you, but if you feel that you need to stop, just say the word and we’ll stop, ok?” To which she both nodded and said “Yes.” As they then started kissing again and he then moved to nuzzling her neck, he slipped the dress from her shoulders allowing it to pool at her feet. When he stopped and came back to admire her body both with his eyes and his hands, he whispered in her ear in Italian that she was a beautiful sexy woman. As he scooped her into his arms again and laid her gently on the bed before joining her, once again he said to her about not being afraid to say stop if she needed to. But after that it wasn’t long before they were both naked and exploring each others bodies and making love.

 

Afterwards as they lay together in their afterglow panting and holding hands, as well as not caring how hot and sticky the two of them were. As Kelly-Ann’s thoughts gathered in her head in a way she wished that perhaps she had done something sooner than this, but in a way she was also glad that she had waited for the right person to come along, and of course was so very happy that it had been Tony it had happened with. Especially as when that very special moment came she had tensed up, but he whispered into her ear relax as well as started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear in Italian, which did very much help. As her breath and heartbeat finally started to come down, she finally sighed and also couldn’t help the big smile that appeared on her face, as she turned over to cuddle into him when she felt sleep starting to take her. But before she settled onto his chest she whispered “Thank you.” Into his ear, before they shared a kiss and she settled down to sleep with her head on his chest.


End file.
